Shapechagers
by Shori Ashke 666
Summary: A story about 2 shapeshifters- Sirean & Ian. Their relationships. Effect on others & countries. Basically their life & times. Flashbacks. Ongoing power ups, twins, horrible family problems. lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

Ok i know this is bad but i put notes in ()s all through story.

Also if u the reader like the charaters feel free 2 use them in your own stuff.

**Chapter 1**

It all starts on a navy ship at sea (much like the Mediterranean) set between 2 very different countries. The Casmean ship is patrolling 4 an infamous pirate who's been attacking any ship that crosses his path. On this day, the navy is lucky. (Ha) The pirate ship is spotted. A fierce battle ensues. (Double ha!! Always liked that line.) The criminal is captured & brought on board. The captain has him put his cabin & his men imprisoned. (Prepare 4 "cheesy dialogue")

"So U R the 1 whose been causing so much trouble."

(Speaks the 6'4" tanned captain w/the shoulder length blue-black hair.)

"So what if I am"

"Ha, what a waste of time it's been hunting U."

The cocky "Casmean" youth smiles.

"So many ships sent to find me. Should I be flattered? Or is your fleet that incompetent?"

"Brave words from a doomed man. Still there R alternatives!!"

"What do U mean?"

"Simply a proposition….I rarely get a good fight on this ship anymore."

"So we fight & you'll let me go?"

"If U win, I'll consider it….However if I win well…"

He snickers & flashes the boy a lustful leer.

(ha,"bad" idea)

The youth gapes in shock.

"Ha, I guess you'll take your chance at court…Maybe you're not as good a fighter as your rep. implies."

"Fine, I'll beat U easily…Choice of weapons?"

"Swords"

At that the pirate laughs.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…come on lets get this over w/."

They fight all around the room. Both w/great skill. Neither one winning, & yet not giving an inch either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Names later in ch3. So bear w/me.)

They slash & parry back & forth. Till the Capt. has the youth caught w/his back 2 the desk, where he quickly disarms him. (I do better fights later)

"I win"

"Not likely!"

The boy draws a dagger on him. The Capt. backs away.

"Looks like I'm free!"

"Think again."

W/a flick of his own knife, he bats it away across the floor. Leaving the blond green-eyed youth defenseless.

"Strip!!"

The boy shakes his head but slowly complies.

"On the bed… on your back."

He does this even more reluctantly.

"Hands above your head!"

The Capt. then proceeds 2 tie the boy's wrists 2 the headboard. (You'll find that a theme in this fic.)

"Spread 'em."

He slips on 2 the bed beside him.

"Oh, don't look so worried. I'll try 2 be gentle." (Ha bad writing)

He smiles. He reaches out & lays a hand on his cheek. Then bends & tries 2 kiss him on his neck. But the boy twists away.

"Hmm, not ready 4 that, yet. Well, then we'll start slow."

He strokes his way down the boy's arm 2 his elbow w/just his fingertips. Where he places a light kiss.

All of a sudden he stops, stands & walks over 2 a trunk. (Couldn't think of where, so trunk it is) Removes something & brings it back 2 the bed. Holding up a blindfold (eye mask) that he fastens over the youth's eyes. (Ha! Another theme)

"No…don't…I'll behave. Just don't blind me."

"Sorry, but I have no wish 2 look in your eyes."

"Wait…no, please…Stop…"

"Why should I? Besides you'll be able 2 feel the sensations better w/o your sight getting in the way."

"Come on, that's a just a trick."

"Hush or I'll gag U 2!!"

"What happened 2 being gentle?"

"That's out. You're getting annoying."

"Oh, well, then U could just let me go."

"Clever, but no I think not. I'm not that annoyed. What's more, I've dealt w/a few reluctant partners from time 2 time in the past."

"So you've done this before?"

"Yes, that's true, though not usually here on the ship or w/a boy. Actually, you're the 1st guy I've ever had in my bed. But, hey I'll try anything once. A little experimentation is interesting every once & awhile."

"Lucky me, should I feel privileged or something?"

"Perhaps, that's up 2 you. Me, then again maybe, I'm just horny. Been on ship 2 long. Who knows, I really don't care."

"Why me, then?"

"U mean, as opposed 2 someone else."

"Yes!!"

"You're tempting, your demeanor, the thrill, you're here, just because, none of the above. Any of those reasons, take you're pick. Anyway, who the hell cares. All this babble is just you're way of stalling the inevitable. Now I really am reconsidering that gag."

"Fine, go ahead then & gag me. I'm not unique 2 U. Seems anyone will do. Excuse me 4 stalling, but I don't want 2 be raped!! If that's 2 much 2 ask!!"

"2 late 4 that. A deal's a deal. I'll get what I want. I might even do a little something 2 help U in the end. My cousin owes me a few favors, after all, exemplary service & all that. But that's only if I decide U interest me enough. By the way unique is hard 2 come by, not that I'm into that kind of thing. Ordinary suits me just fine. Rare things R overrated."

(Ok sorry must stop there. Smut very verrrrry hard 2 write!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There's a knock at the door.

"Captain André, you're needed on the bridge."

"I'll be right back."

(Danger Bad Writing)

"Oh, by the way if you think, I'm letting you go. Think again. I've reconsidered & I've just found my new slave!"

He snickers.

"But look at it this way. No prison time, or hanging."

He leaves the boy still tied up. The door opens again, & the first mate comes back in.

"Your highness, don't worry. I'm here 2 help u."

"How do u know who I am?"

"Easily, your highness, I'm one of her highness's spies sent 2 make sure u weren't captured."

(Ha, my 1st surprise. Wait it gets better!!)

"Where were u before? Why didn't u stop him?"

"My cover, your highness, see he trusts me…."

"Stop w/the highness stuff call me Daica…"

"Never your highness that's disrespectf…"

"Please!! Just…"

"Of course, & please believe me, when I say, I'm sorry he hurt u. Honestly I didn't think he's like that. His grace, the marquee seems so cold. Not really interested in anyone…"

"I beg differ!!"

He points 2 his position.

"Oh, sorry, let me release u!"

"Where's my brother? R u in contact w/him?"

"No, but I have a way of reaching her highness…."

"Never mind. Just untie me."

(I do 'weird' surroundings- private bath in cabin. Oh, 2nd twist explained in next 2 chs)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, on an Ashmeren ship, Princess Razia is on her way 2 find her twin brother.

(Twins- big theme in here 2. I like twins!! Haha)

Back in the cabin, Daica is dressed & the mate has left 2 stall the marquee.

(Telepathy- 'blank'. Huge theme)

'Raiz, where r u?"

'On the way 2 pick u up, duh.'

'Hurry!'

'Why?'

'I've been caught'

'Told u your little pirate act was dumb!!'

'So sue me! Just come get me!! Besides I had 2 get away from u. Your pawing was driving me nuts!!'

'Ok then, maybe I shouldn't bother.'

'Ah, come on, u know I love u, bro.'

'Don't call me that!'

'What bro?'

'Yes!!'

'Fine, sis then.'

'Not that either!!'

'Sure, Raiz, you're so touchy.'

'Shut up!! What's more, I don't think, U really missed me these last months like I missed u.'

'But it was your idea 4 me 2 go.'

'Not mine, our advisers.'

'Right, 'cause like I said, U wouldn't leave me alone!'

'I couldn't help my hormones R raging!!'

"Yeah, like a cat in heat.'

'Not funny, especially coming from such a poor excuse 4 a pirate.'

'Hey, I'm a great 1.'

'Sure, real good, so good that U need me 2 save U.'

'U were coming anyway.'

'Abusively, but now I've got 2 deal w/the Casmean navy. What a pain!'

'U still love me.'

'Like I have a choice.'

'Love u 2, Raiz.'

'Sure U do, seeing as U only contacted me now that you're in trouble.'

'But we needed this time apart. Anyway, its not like U didn't know where I was. Thanks 2 all your spying.'

'That's 'cause I can't trust U 2 look after yourself, & your current situation proves it.'

'But it's really your fault for annoying me.'

'Hold on, u could just have gone on a regular trip, but no not u. U wanted an adventure. Ha, & looks like u got it!'

'R u never going 2 stop saving I told u so. U were right. It was stupid!! Ok, enough already.'

'Fine, if I'm annoying u, I'll just yell at u later in person.'

'U don't see me 4 months & all want is 2 scold me. What a rotten bride u r!!'

(Ha Ha that's all 4 now. Oh, stop reading if u don't like it. Only gets weirder.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(This & the next ch r more or less the end of the prologue, & the set up 4 the 1st main arc. So bare w/me when the writing gets dumb!!)

As André gets to the bridge, he is informed that an Ashmeren ship is hailing them & requesting permission 2 board. He wonders why but can't think of any reason not 2 let them board.

When Raiza is escorted on deck, she requests that the prisoners be released. Showing documentation that they're under Ashmeren jurisdiction. As André argues w/her & she demands 2 be taken 2 see the pirate (Daica). The youth himself enters.

Raiza rushes 2 hug him, quite forgetting herself & his deception. Daica 2 forgets, in the heat of the moment, after not seeing her 4 so many months. He picks her up & swings her around. Her laughs ring out. Everyone on the Casamean crew is, of course, shocked at their actions. 1 of her escorts quickly clears his throat & taps her on the shoulder. They instantly spring apart.

"Do you 2 know each other?" asks the captain.

"We're old friends," remarks Raiza.

'Just friends, my love?'

'Shut up, & let me handle this!!'

"If I may ask, how does her highness become acquainted w/a pirate?"

"That's her highness' business. Don't ask such silly ?s of her," replies an escort.

"Of course, sorry 4 that."

"The rest of the prisoners, I want them released immediately. 4 I must be on my way."

"But your highness, they were caught by my ship…"

"That is none of my concern, captain."

(Danger bad writing again!!)

W/o much more fuss the Ashmerens leave. Despite the captains' protests. Later as André fumes in his cabin, there is yet again another knock at his door. Though a very hesitant 1. It is the 1st mate.

"Enter!!"

"Your grace, I'm just hear 2 tell u that I'm leaving the ship."

"What?" he ushers him in.

"I'm going home, your grace. U see my work here is done…"

"What do u mean done?"

"Just that, your grace. It's been a pleasure serving u, but I'm sorry 2 say I've deceived u."

"Deceived?"

"Yes, your grace. U see I didn't join the crew 2 serve the navy. I'm not really a Casmean …"

"How…what?…"

"Not even a male either…"

"Not possible. Can't be true."

"Oh, it's very true, but that's not why I came 2 see u before I left. About the pirate, your…"

"Don't mention him!!" he hisses.

(Ok 2 make a long ch short here's the mate's explanation.)

He tells him about his or should I say her mission 2 watch out 4 the prince. (I know she shouldn't tell state secrets 2 an outsider.) That she really is a female spy sent by Raiza. ('Cause Raiza only has lady spies.) That she's telling him this 2 prevent him from going after Daica. 4 him 2 forget he ever met him or ever touched him. Since it wasn't even how the prince really looks like. That they're 2 be married in a few days. (Yes, twins getting hitched.) How Daica was persuaded 2 be apart from Raiza. & most importantly, that the wedding celebrations are closed 2 foreigners anyway. (The borders 2 Ashmere) it's a long awaited festival time in Ashmere. So that why she's going home so quickly!! Finally he asks her how she changed genders, & she tells him stupidly about a potion that does it. Used mostly in reverse 4 Casmean women 2 appear Ashmeren. (Ashmeren forms considered sexy by Casmeans) then she leaves even more stupidly that this is the end of the matter.

Of course André arrogantly wants 2 see Daicas' famous beauty. (Oh, I forgot 2 mention that. Silly me!! The twins r the most stunning pair of Ashmerens that have been seen.) So he decides 2 sneak into the country using the potion if & when he finds it. Consequently delaying his own scheduled homecoming. (More on that in the end of the 1st arc. But trust me. Big mistake!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Small ch- what r the twins doing on their ship.)

In the meantime, Raiza & Daica R in their privative corridors.

"Take off those stupid veils! U know, how I hate them! & so do U, 4 that matter."

"U shouldn't talk. Dispense w/that fake form already! I want 2 see my real twin."

"Veils 1st."

"No U."

"Fine, together. Must U always win?"

"Always, Dai, my love."

When they discard their disguises they're revealed 2 be, both 5' 11", very pale, & slender w/ankle length hair. But that's were the similarities end. Raiza is a strait-haired ash blonde w/aquamarine eyes, & Daica the amber-eyed twin w/ blood red curls.

"Here…change…quickly… "

Razia hands him the clothes she has brought 4 him. A black mesh long sleeve shirt, a blood colored sleeveless shirt, knee high black leather boots, & black pants w/a red leather belt. (Slightly Goth, I know but I like it. Oh, Raiza wears an ankle black length skirt w/ light blue lining seen at the knee high side slit, a black lace slip, a black mesh body suit, little blue shoes, black thigh highs & blue feminine top 2 match.)

"Put back your hair, 2."

"Any other orders, Raiz?"

"Come on, Dai, u know I love the sight of your curls falling down your back, like that."

"Just what I need. U more turned on!!"

"Very funny. Just hurry up & sit down."

"Fine…oh…"

As soon as he sits, Raiza stretches herself out in his lap, & yanks his arms around her.

"See isn't that better?"

"Sure, where's your sword?"

(See now why he laughed at fighting w/swords. In their country- Raiza has made them a woman's weapon. No trendy, modern young lady doesn't have 1, & know how 2 use it 2.)

"Didn't bring it…"

"Ha, that's a 1st. Usually, never see u w/o it."

"I know, damn it...ok, fine…I left it behind, alright. Was in a rush 2 see you!!"

"Ok, ok!! Then I suppose u didn't bring my daggers either."

"No, they're over there. I packed had them packed 4 u."

"So u just forgot yours. Ha Ha. Silly of u, Raiz."

"Shut up!! U never quit. Do u enjoy making fun of me?"

"But, of, course. As much as, u like ordering me around & I'll only stop when u quit on walking right into it."

"Ah, I'd forgotten how mean u can be sometimes. Why I put up w/u, I really don't know…"

"Cause your desperately in love w/me…"

"Desperately?"

"Yeah, or so u used 2 tell me…."

"I never said that…"

"Sure u did, maybe not in those words…"

"Not in any words…U must have been dreaming, u arrogant ……"

"Now, now, no name calling, Raiz. How childish…"

"A child am I. Let me up, then…"

"Damn it, I'm sorry, Raiz."

"Huh, don't apologize. Besides u seem 2 have forgotten we're the same age. If I'm acting like a child, so r u. Twins, remember, Dai?"

"Like I could ever forget…"

"Oh, so now u don't want 2 be w/me…."

"That's not what I said…."

"Forget it…doesn't matter…if u feel like this maybe we shouldn't get marr……."

She gets up & walks away.

"Now hold it right there, Raiz. Don't get carried away."

He takes her in his arms from behind.

"fine, I'll say it, I love u, Raiza, more than anything, ok!"

"don't force yourself…."

"I'm not. I really do. Even when I'm annoyed w/….."

"annoyed!!"

"don't get angry. Weren't u the 1 who said, u get annoyed 2…"

"ah, its just like u 2 use my own words against me…."

"not the point…"

"then, what…."

"that I love u, duh!!"

He kisses her.

(I know, cliché. So sue, me. I've read 2 many romance novels in my time. End of ch, end of prologue. Will pick up w/Sirean in 1st ch of 1st arc. Oh by the way, André's full name is Sirean Andres, marquee of Weston . He does like his 1st name, 2 girly. It was his mother's name, & André is his father's. But you, the reader will see that his true 1 is his 1st. Anyway, his dad was mortal!! Had problem w/ non-human kids. Rah, poor shifters!! Oh, Sirean is my play on siren, if u haven't guessed by now. Big hint as 2 his powers, that he also doesn't like 2 use. Another big mistake on his part, not using them. Makes him more vulnerable then his siblings. You'll see if u keep reading.)


	7. Interlude

**Interlude**

Outside an apothecary shop by the wharf that Sirean was directed 2 by a stranger. He ponders his predicament.

'I know what Ian would say about now…"If u used your powers more. U might 2 have 2 resort 2 mortal 'potions'…It's so easy 4 him…He likes being a freak…revels in it…well, not me…Knowing I'm a damn predatory cat is bad enough…w/o adding 2 it.'

W/ much hesitation he goes inside.

"Sir what can I help u w/?"

"Yes, I'd like a potion, please."

"Potion, sir, what kind?"

Sirean colors slightly.

"An Ashmeren form changing type, please. I have heard u carry them"

He practically whispers, so embarrassed about asking 4 it.

"Yes, my lord, we have 1 left. Good thing u came now before it was gone. They're real popular w/the 'ladies'. Can hardly them in stock…"

At that, Sirean gives him a glare. The man stammers & coughs.

"Sorry, if I offended u, my lord. I just…."

"It's no problem, the potion, if u please."

"Of course, my lord, let me fetch it 4 u."

After he leaves, he sneaks aboard the last Ashmeren ship leaving port. (Coincidently, Daica's very ship which he sent 2 help bring home his subjects 4 the festival.) Where he hides in the cargo hold w/ the passenger's luggage.

'Now 4 the potion…'

When he takes it, it quickly changes him from Casmean 2 Ashmeren. 1st his hair lengths 2 fall 2 his ankles, the color intensifying & highlighting an even deeper dark blue. Next, his skin lightens 2 a pale cream. His form slims causing his waist 2 shrink along w/his height. His face becomes more oval & feminine. All this resulting in making his cobalt blue eyes pop in his new striking face.

He finds a mirror among the other things in the hold.

(ah bad writing)

'It reminds of mom…that's it I'll dress like a woman…no 1 will know its me like this…it's perfect…I'll slip in undetected…now 4 clothes…'

He precedes 2 'borrow' things he likes from the baggage.

(So wrong I know) 3 full outfits w/fans & parasols, a case, some make-up, shoes, & a hooded cloak, which he puts on.

Later the next night, he disembarks with the rest of the passengers. He finds a dockside inn 2 stay at 4 the next couple of nights. Gets his key & goes 2 sleep.

(I know this ch is kinda choppy, sorry!!! The next will be better!!)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, he dresses, struggling a bit w/stockings & bodysuit & almost forgoing the make-up. Grabs the parasol & fan as he leaves & heads down stairs.

(Ok, so sorry, switching p.o.v. 2 new character, Lord Kestrel, 'Yes I know, that's a bird I like that name.' & his sibs.)

"Look at her, brother!…"

"Who?" asks Lord Thorn.

"I've never seen someone so beautiful…."

"Huh?"

"R u blind? The girl in blue at the front desk!!!"

"She's pretty…"

"Pretty!! R u nuts!!! She's way….."

"So my bro's finally fallen, huh?" breaks in his sis, Lady Simbel, as she comes up 2 them.

"Shut it!!!"

"Excuse me 4 breathing! But do u mean that girl, she's way out of your league, bro."

"Sim, behave…Don't u see. Kess is in love…"

"That's what I just said….So R u gonna talk 2 her?"

"Of course not, U do it…. Invite her 2 breakfast or something…."

"Why should I….I don't want 2 help u w/anything!!!!"

"Simbel!!!" scolds Thorn.

"What…uh not like he's done anything 4 me lately…"

"Really, sis…Nothing…What about your little trip….I seem 2 remember lying…"

"Oh, fine, I'll try…."

She walks away 2 talk 2 Sirean.

"Wow, Kess aren't u gonna a little fast…."

"No, not really….I want her…"

"Picking up a girl in a……"

"It's not like that…."

"……What would father say…"

"He'll be happy when I bring her home…"

"Oh I get it. It's like that, huh. I thought u didn't want 2 obey his orders…"

"Yeah, well I guess, maybe the old man is right. I should settle down, already. Come on like it doesn't make u happy. Now u can marry Simbel."

"Wow, Kess, thanks. Though I thought, u said I'd never marr…"

"Never a long time. I've changed my mind, all right. I've just never seen someone as beautiful as Razia before."

"That's saying something. Considering how u're always complaining what bad influence her highness is on Sim…"

"Just 'cause I don't like her. Doesn't mean I can't see how pretty she is!!"

"Absolutely, I just thought, u'd never admit it…"

"Uh, never mind that. b---h….Think the girl's available…"

"Sure, looks like it. I don't see any relatives, companions or guards. & it's festival season. Plus u know the law…"

"Of course, u got 2 love that law. It's what I'm counting on….Have 2 snap her up before anyone else spots her!!"

(OK, let me explain what they mean by law: in Ashmere_women- those who r born that way or who chose 2 assume the role like Razia, 'Huh forgot 2 mention that before royal twins both physically male' SILLY ME!! Anyway, girls must be in packs or accompanied by guards or relatives when they go out. Solitary girls r fair game 4 males. Like they're announcing their looking 4 a husband!! Especially during the wedding festival, when everyone is thinking marriage. Like Kess's father!! 'Razia hates this kinda of thought!!!! She thinks it's just another 1 in a long line stupid archaic laws. She's fought 4 girls 2 carry swords 4 protection & not wear veils if they chose!!' That's why Kess doesn't like her. He's real, real old-fashioned. Not so good 4 Sirean, huh. More on that later. OK, back 2 the story. Sim striking up a conversion w/ Sirean.-)

"Excuse me, but have u had breakfast, yet?"

"Milady, was just inquiring about a meal…" responds the clerk.

"Oh, good then, how would u like 2 have breakfast w/me & my brothers?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, it will be more fun w/another girl there. My brothers can kind of ignore me sometimes, please come."

"But I'm a stranger…"

'Who is this girl she's sure is brazen. But it seems my cover is working neither of them think me out of place here…still arguing w/her might look specious…I guess, going along w/her wouldn't hurt since I really don't know my way around here, anyway…'

(Huh, little does he know. She's just the decoy, Haha)

"Well, then, of course I won't mind coming, 2 help keep u company."

"Oh, thank u so, much…."

'What a sucker….still she does seem nice enough…maybe 2 sweet 4 my bro…oh, well there no help 4 it. Not if I don't want father 2 know about my (sword) lessons…DAMN U, KESS…'

"Where r we eating?"

"That's 4 Kess 2 decide….I mean, my brother, Kestrel…it's his choice today."

"I see…"

"Oh, that's right, here I am talking 2 u & I didn't ask your name."

"Oh, of course, my name's Sirean…or Lady Sirean, I guess…I really don't care 4 titles…"

"Me either…so I'll call u Sirean & I'm Simbel, Sim. & those 2 over there r Thorn & Kess. Come meet them."

"Sure."


End file.
